


De-Stressed

by LittleMoonbeam666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Sleepy Tom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonbeam666/pseuds/LittleMoonbeam666
Summary: Tom has been stressed and you think of a way for him to de-stress





	De-Stressed

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. You really should’ve been asleep as well, but lord knows you didn’t get to see this side of him as much as you wished you could. He was always so worried about scripts or events he had to attend that he overworked his mind sometimes. You wished he would be a little easier on himself. At least to ease your mind.

You sighed gently as he scrunched up his eyebrows in his sleep. How is it that even in his sleep, he’s still worrying over something? Reaching over, you gently smooth away the lines and he unconsciously nuzzles his face in to your hand. A devious smile graced your lips as you thought of a way to truly make him relax.

You quietly pulled the blankets off both of you and straddled his lap, being careful not to wake him. Leaning down slowly, you carefully pressed your lips to his neck, peppering small kisses down his throat. He let out a small groan, making you smile.

“Tom, sweetheart, wake up.” you murmured next to his ear before sitting up. He groaned, a bit louder this time, as his eyes slowly fluttered open to see you sitting on his lap wearing nothing but his t-shirt and black panties.

“Love, is something wrong? What time is it?” he asked, noticing the room was still dark.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby. It’s about 4:30. I’m sorry for waking you like this.”

“Darling, Y/N, do you see yourself right now? You’re quite a sight to wake up to. I’m not complaining. Although, I’m curious as to why you woke me up.” he said before reaching his hands up to grip your hips. His hands gripped you in a way that told you he had no intention of going back to sleep. He wanted to play.

“You’ve been so stressed lately. You need to let your frustrations out, babe. Maybe you should take them out on me.” You suggested, smirking at him.

“Hmm, maybe I will.” he replied. And before you knew what was happening he had you on your back beneath him, his hips holding you firmly in place. You could feel his growing erection pressing against your barely clothed core. You bit your lip to cover a moan.

“Don’t hold them in, darling. I wanna hear you.” he moaned out as he pressed his hips against yours roughly. A loud moan escaped from your throat and he chuckled. “That’s better.”

Leaning down to kiss you, he slid his hands slowly up the shirt you were wearing, his fingertips teasing the underside of your breasts. His erection rubbing against your core along with his feather light touches to your breasts was going to drive you insane. You whimpered, arching your back to get him to touch you some more.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” he asked, a perfect smirk on his lips. You nodded your head quickly and arched your back once more as his thumb reached up to tease your nipple.

Leaning down, he forcefully pressed his lips against yours. Your hands immediately flew around his neck, fingers finding purchase in his now slightly longer hair. His tongue found it’s way in to your mouth, sliding over yours. You drew your legs up to rest around his hips and ground yourself on his erection, moaning in to his mouth.

You could feel him smile in to the kiss before he pulled away slightly. His hands traveled down to the hem of your shirt and pushed it up to rest above your breasts. He took one in each of his hands and tweaked his thumbs over your nipples, making you moan. He let go, sliding his slender fingers down your stomach to the waistband of your panties. He gazed up at you through his eyelashes, silently asking for permission. Lifting your hips in response, he tugged them down, then kissing his way back up your legs until he was level with your dripping core. You attempted to close your legs in embarrassment, but he placed a hand on either thigh, holding them wide open.

“Don’t hide from me. I wanna see you. All of you.” he murmured, peppering gentle kisses on your thighs, getting closer and closer to your heat.

You could only nod in response.

Looking down your body to see him staring up at you from between your legs only proved to make you wetter. He looked primal. Like an animal ready to attack. Like he was the predator and you were his prey.

Without warning he licked a broad strip up your slit until the tip of his tongue was slowly flicking at your clit. You whimpered loudly and bucked your hips against his mouth, the feeling of his beard scraping roughly against your thighs sending shock waves to your pussy. He took your clit between his lips and sucked hard, occasionally grazing his teeth over your sensitive bud.

“Fuck! Tom… please!” 

“Please what, darling?” he mumbled in to your heat, sending vibrations straight to your clit. You could hardly think straight.

“Please fuck me.” you whimpered. 

“As you wish.” he replied before kissing his way up your torso. He stopped momentarily at your breasts to lavish them with kisses. He suckled lightly on your nipples before continuing his way up to your lips.

Giving you a quick kiss, he sat up to tug down his boxer briefs, freeing his erection. You moaned at the sight and licked your lips in anticipation. He hovered over you once more, his tip teasing your entrance. You bucked your hips trying to get some friction, but whined when he pulled back slightly and chuckled.

“Are you ready, Y/N?”

“Yes. Please, Tom. I need you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue teased your lips while the tip of his cock teased your slit. With one sharp thrust of his hips, he filled you completely. You moaned in to his mouth and your fingernails dug in to the nape of his neck. 

He was almost concerned for a moment until you started wiggling your hips against him, trying to make him move. He slowly pulled out until just his tip remained inside of you then harshly thrust back in making you yelp. He set a punishing pace as he continued to fuck you.

“Tom! Fuck yes! Oh fuck!” you moaned in to his ear, spurring him on.

“Darling, you feel like heaven. Oh my god, you’re so wet. So tight.” he groaned out as he roughly thrust his hips against yours. He fucked you roughly before slowing down to grind his pelvic bone against your clit. He felt your walls fluttering around his cock, making him moan.

“Y/N, sweetheart, I know your close. Cum for me, Y/N. I’m right behind you, darling” he groaned out, leaning down to press sloppy wet kisses against your neck. You ground yourself against him faster, scratching your nails down his back, chasing your release. Your vision started to black out and you were out of breath.

“Tom! B-baby, I’m gonna c-cum.” You managed to breathe out.

“Do it for me! Now!” he commanded, giving a particularly hard thrust, making his pelvic bone rub against your clit just right. 

“Tom! Fuck!” You screamed.

Stars exploded behind your eyes and you felt your body tense up. Your pussy gripped Toms cock like a vice as your orgasm washed over you. You could feel yourself shaking and your walls fluttering spastically as you started coming down from your high. Tom thrust a few more times before stilling on top of you, filling your already dripping pussy with his cum. He gave a couple slow and sloppy thrusts as he came down before he pulled out and lied down beside you on the bed.

He cradled you against his chest and kissed your forehead.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.” You smiled up at him.

“I do wish you wouldn’t worry about my stress levels though….” he mumbled in to your hair.

“I know. But you’ve gotta admit, my methods for de-stressing you are pretty efficient.”

He chuckled lightly.

“Yes they are. I can honestly say I’m thoroughly de-stressed and ready to go back to bed.” he said before letting out a yawn.

“Yeah, me too. Good night, Tom.” you said sleepily in to his chest. 

“Good night, angel.”

His fingers stroked lazily up and down your spine, only stopping once he fell asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
